Bully!
by Midnight Blue Rose
Summary: What a bully Li Syaoran is! Kinomoto Sakura even had to save people from getting beat up. However, this particular cause more trouble than usual...causing Syaoran to reveal their secret.


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, it belongs to CLAMP. If I did own it, I would have made this into a TV show or something and made heaps of money.

* * *

"Hey," a boy asked another shorter boy. "Did you just call me a weakling and a wannabe just then in the cafeteria?" The taller boy towered over the other. The tall one was well-known bully and half-popular soccer player.

The other boy was just a newbie…he wanted to challenge the taller boy so he can impress the girls and his new friends. He was now cornered somewhere in the school. He cowered at the other boy's tone.

"Yes, I did." he straightened up a little, in a useless attempt to look a bit less vulnerable. "What are you going to do about it, huh? Li Syaoran!"

Syaoran scowled at the boy, who cringed as he pounded his fists together. "So you did, huh? Did you think you could impress anyone with your self-confident talking? No one even knows your name!"

"Hey, my name is Saga Maro. AND you're the only one who doesn't know me yet. Even the most popular girls, Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo have heard of me…"

Syaoran smirked, hearing Sakura and Tomoyo's names. Maro, oblivious to the smirk, continued to ramble on about how he thinks that Sakura and Tomoyo like him a lot and everything.

Syaoran stood there, rolling his eyes. He TRIED to wait for Maro to stop…he really did, but he kept talking.

After a while of staring into empty space then glaring at the busily talking Maro, he punched Maro in the cheek…not too harsh but not quite soft either.

"Can you SHUT UP?" shouted an impatient, and annoyed, Syaoran.

"OUCH!" yelled Maro, holding his red swelling cheek with one hand and staring hard at Syaoran, as if staring at Syaoran will make him disappear.

"You know, I was not planning on fighting…I was just going to ask you nicely not to call other people names…I guess that didn't work…well…maybe I should take the drastic measure of beating the living hell out of you. You will wish you were dead, like you are better off being."

"WAIT…STOP…uh…em…eh…I…oh…ano…eto…"

Syaoran sighed. "Why don't you try zipping your mouth shut before I do it for you?"

"You can't do this to me…uh…I am friend with S…Sakura and if I tell her what you did to me, then she will be angry at you forever. Everyone in the school will hate you for what you did!"

Syaoran sighed again, shaking his head and covering his amber eyes with his chocolate-coloured hair. If he wasn't so cold, girls would throw themselves at him for his strikingly handsome look and tall muscular build. But he was very cold, so girls only either watch him from afar or just give him up.

"Does it even LOOK like I CARE?" asked Syaoran, definitely bothered by the boy with the jet black hair and hazel eyes. 'He just won't shut his big mouth up! Nor does he even try to!' thought Syaoran, irritated.

"Everyone cares!" yelled Maro, desperate.

"OK fine, if I do care, do you think that Sakura would do such a thing for you? She probably doesn't know you! Let alone want help you, you noisy bug!"

"Hey, don't call her Sakura just because I did. I am allowed to call her that but you aren't."

"Actually, I am more allowed than you!"

"Yeah…sure…hey, I think there are flying pigs behind you."

Syaoran hissed. "Why don't we get that over and done with the proper way that bully should deal with their 'preys'?"

Maro walked back another step and crashed into the wall. He bumped his head and kneeled down. He held his head in his hands, rubbing the injured area and feeling for a lump.

Unexpectedly, he pounced up and punched Syaoran in the stomach. Syaoran doubled over and held his stomach. "The proper way, huh? The so-called 'prey' is beating the bully up." Maro smirked.

"It was just a dirty trick, while I can beat you fair and square." announced Syaoran, scowling again.

With one swift movement, Syaoran kicked Maro's shin. When Maro bended to touch his shin, Syaoran kneed Maro's stomach. Maro straightened back up and met Syaoran's fists hitting his jaw.

Suddenly, footsteps echoed the alley behind the cafeteria. Round the corner came a stunningly beautiful girl with silky long auburn hair and a searching pair of emerald orbs for eyes.

The girl's eye seemed to have spotted something and ran in the direction that she was just staring at.

"Stop it, Syaoran-kun." Sakura cried, alarmed that Syaoran's hands were halfway to the other boy's face. She stepped in between them and glared at Syaoran with a frown upon her delicate face

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" asked Syaoran, curious.

"To stop you from hurting anyone, like you always do why you take someone outside."

"But I'm not hurting anyone."

"What about this boy here? You were hitting him just then."

"Well, I'm not hurting anyone NOW!"

"Don't be so immature…never mind you. Are you alright?" Sakura turned to the boy crouching pitifully at the corner, where the two wall joint.

"Thank you, Kinomoto-san." Maro muttered, ashamed.

"Kinomoto-san?" repeated Syaoran smirking.

"Syaoran-kun, stop it. Eh…Mari-san right?"

"No, I am Maro…"

"Can remember YOUR name, huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Y...yes…thank…y…you."

"Syaoran-kun, let's go and take him to the infirmary…"

"Fine…" Syaoran sighed yet again.

They took Maro to the nurse and avoided answering questions the nurse asked. The nurse did her best to heal Maro. Afterwards they went home, Sakura and Syaoran together, of course, with Maro alone.

* * *

The next morning at school, there were rumours around, saying that Maro and Sakura were together. Someone saw that Maro was holding Sakura's shoulder after school (when Maro were helped to get to the infirmary), somehow obviously missed seeing Syaoran on the other side of Maro.

Maro heard the rumour himself and told everyone it was the truth and he loves Sakura.

Sakura did hear until Tomoyo burst into the room and starting yelling "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" then enthusiastically designing Sakura' wedding dress while filming the confused Sakura with the other hand.

* * *

At lunch time, when they were all at the cafeteria, the new even reached Syaoran.

Syaoran scowled, wondering if it was true. He then proceeded and walked to Sakura…said "Is it true that you like Maro?"

"Yes, I like him, why?" Sakura meant that she liked him as a friend, but not as a lover. Everyone misunderstood, however they had different reactions. The crowd went "awww", Maro went "YES" and Syaoran went "I thought you loved me?"

"I do love you, Syaoran." argue Sakura, wondering what on earth is going on in these people's minds.

The crowd suddenly went all silent. Tomoyo broke the silence by questioning Sakura. "So who is your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? Syaoran, of course." Sakura replied. Syaoran grabbed her and kissed her deeply, leaving Sakura dazed and breathless.

The crowd could only gasp as to why they did not get notified earlier. After they recovered from shock, they 'awed' and some sighed dreamily. After that was done, they then went onto accusing Maro and the person who started the whole rumour.

Not that Syaoran cared what they did, so he wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and started towards the exit of the cafeteria. Meanwhile the crowd was busily scolding and embarrassing Maro.

Maro noticed their disappearing backs and raced to them, nearly reaching them just as they were half-way through the cafeteria. He then prepared to punch Syaoran's back.

Noticing the angry and embarrassed Maro, Sakura whispered "Leave it to me." into Syaoran's ear.

Sakura turned around and looked at Maro who was still charging. She raised her leg and gently kicked Maro's stomach, causing him to stop. She glared at him, taught by Syaoran, of course. Maro froze and then started to send a punch to Sakura. Sakura dodged and used her arms to hit him down, making Maro fall flat onto the ground.

The crowd clapped and whooped while some people booed at Maro.

Sakura and Syaoran continued to walk down the cafeteria and entered the corridor.

Once they were alone, Syaoran asked Sakura. "Why did you help Maro yesterday, anyways?"

Sakura blushed and answered "Because I would hate it if you get into trouble, getting kicked out of the school or having a detention means less time with me."

Syaoran smiled and bended down to kiss Sakura, who reply with the same love and passion. They parted for air.

"I love you, my little cherry blossom…thanks for looking after me…"

"My pleasure…I love you too, my little bad wolf…"

* * *

A.N. Just a random idea that I had…sorry that it is so badly written.


End file.
